


[art] pride and prejudice and cupcakes

by regalducky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, SQ AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalducky/pseuds/regalducky





	[art] pride and prejudice and cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swansaloft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansaloft/gifts).

> “And you?” Emma was proud that her voice sounded perfectly normal.

> “Regina Mills.”

> _Of course_ her voice would be all smooth like that. Emma was just a weak, weak lesbian. Life wasn’t fair.


End file.
